Be My Valentine
by othlvr16
Summary: Sam dreads Valentine's day, but what happens when a secret admirer makes himself known.


**A/N-Just figured I would write a little something something for Valentine's day. I decided to write it for 15 year old Sam and 5 year old Jamie…hope you like it.**

* * *

February 14th, Valentine's Day. A day for husbands to give their wives chocolate, a time where boyfriends and girlfriends spend the day in bliss, but for those who don't have anybody aren't so lucky. Kind of like Samantha Walker.

"I hate Valentine's Day," an upset Sam says to Brooke on her way out of her bedroom.

Brooke looks up from her paper and smiles.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I currently have no boyfriend which sucks."

Brooke chuckles and sets her paper down on the table.

"Don't feel so bad Sam, it's only a day."

"Easy for you to say you have a certain producer turned director as a boyfriend."

Brooke holds up her ring finger to Sam and she rolls her eyes.

"Fiancé I mean," Sam mumbles.

Brooke smile as she looks down at her ring.

"You'd be surprised, by the end of the day I'm sure you will have your Valentine."

"I'm not holding my breath."

Brooke smiles and shakes her headthinking about the previous day's events when she was talking with Haley.

_

* * *

_

Brooke and Haley were talking in the Scott's kitchen with Jamie right next to them. They were currently talking about their Valentine's Day plans.

"_So, what do you and Nathan have planned?" Brooke asks with a smile._

"_Dinner and a movie…pretty standard I guess."_

_Brooke groans._

"_Please tell me that the romance doesn't die when you're married because if so than maybe Julian and I shouldn't get married."_

_Haley laughs and looks towards her son who has a frown on his face._

"_What's up Jimmy Jam?"_

"_Just thinking about Sam."_

_Brooke raises an eyebrow and looks at her godson._

"_What about Sam buddy?"_

_Jamie shrugs his shoulders._

"_Do she have a Valentine yet?"_

_Brooke shakes her head._

"_Nope and she's kind of bummed about it. Do you have someone in mind?"_

_Jamie smiles up at Brooke and nods his head yes._

"_Me, but I need you and momma's help. Can you guys help me please?"_

_Brooke looks at Haley with a raised eyebrow and Haley nods her head. Brooke looks back at Jamie._

"_What did you have in mind Jamie?"_

* * *

Later that day, Brooke and Haley were waiting in the living room for Jamie to come out. He was in the middle of changing for his 'date' with Sam.

"What did you tell Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"That instead of going to a movie and dinner that we were going to watch Jamie try and get his Valentine. What did you tell Julian?"

"Basically the same thing. Julian thinks that it is so cute."

"Are you sure you can get Sam there?"

Brooke nods her head.

Jamie walks out of the bathroom and into the living room to face his aunt and his mother.

"Baby, you look so cute," Haley gushes at her son.

"Do you think Sam will like it?"

"She'll think you are handsome buddy," Brooke promises.

"Okay momma, I'm ready," Jamie says with a smile.

* * *

Sam walks into her home and find it empty. She goes to the fridge to get something to drink, but finds a note instead. She picks it up and starts to read it.

_Sam,_

_You may hate Valentine's Day, but it's not as bad as you think especially when you have a secret admirer. Change into something nice and by nice I do not mean a concert t-shirt and ripped jeans…go to the river court and where date awaits._

_See you later,_

_Brooke_

Sam looks down at her clothes and frowns.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Sam shakes her head and heads to her room to change. She figures she might as well listen to the note and find out who her secret admirer is.

* * *

Brooke, Julian, Nathan and Haley were all waiting for Sam to arrive.

"Sam better show up," Julian says with a smile, "because I want to know what happens when she figures out her admirer is Jamie Scott."

"She'll be nice Julian," Brooke says while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Jamie will definitely get Sam," Haley says.

Nathan nods his head.

"Off course he will. He's a Scott."

Nathan, Julian, Haley and Brooke laugh.

* * *

Sam walks onto the river court and looks around. She was dressed in casual jeans and plain white shirt. Sam neglected to notice the adults that were standing a little ways away from the court. Sam turns around when she hears footsteps behind her. She smiles when she spots Jamie.

"Jamie, look at you all dressed up. Do you got a hot date or something?" Sam asks with a smile.

Jamie blushes and walks closer to Sam.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Jamie asks.

"Sure."

Jamie pulls a rose from behind his back and hands it to Sam.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Sam smiles and grabs the rose from Jamie. She kneels next to him and kisses him on both of his cheeks.

"I'd love to," Sam says with a smile.

Jamie's eyes get wide and he jumps up and puts a fist through the air.

"She said YES!"

Sam snaps her head up when she hears clapping and she rolls her eyes when all the adults start walking towards them.

Brooke walks up to Sam and smiles.

"How do you feel about Valentine's Day now?"

Sam looks at Jamie and sees how happy he is. She turns to Brooke and says…

"It's not so bad after all."


End file.
